videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Battlefield 3
Battlefield 3 ist ein Shooter von DICE und von EA gepublisht. Gameplay Das Basis-Gameplay ist das selbe wie bei den Vorgängern und entspricht somit jenem eines klassischen Shooters: Schießen und überleben!! Man wählt zu Beginn des Spiels eine von vier Klassen (Angreifer, Unterstützung, Ingenieur und Recon) und startet in die Schlacht. Wie bereits im Vorgänger kann man hier auch Jets fliegen und mit bis zu 64 Spielern (PC) bzw 24 Spielern (Konsolen) in Multiplayer-Schlachten antreten. Spezialisierungen In diesem Spiel hat man die Möglichkeit, seinen Charakter auf bestimmte Tätigkeiten zu spezialisieren, was dementsprechende Boni gewährt, was aber auch schlechtere Eigenschaften in anderen Disziplinen mit sich führt. Diese Spezialisierungen können z.T. in Klassen unterteil sein (Alle, Angreifer und Ingenieure), oder aber auch in ihrer Funktionsweise (Feldeinsatz, Fahrzeuge, Optik, etc). Handlung Ein unbekannter US-Marine will sich der Strafverfolgung. Er bricht in eine U-Bahn ein und stellen die Entführer der Bahn, die zugleich Sprengladungen an allen Waggons angebracht haben. Er gelangt schließlich in den vordersten Waggon, in welchem er auf Solomon trifft, den Mann hinter dem Angriff. Die Misfit-Einheit in Sulymaniyah (Irak) acht Monate zuvor, hat das Fünf-Mann-Team von Sgt. Henry Blackburn (Misfit 1-3) die Aufgabe, eine verbleibende US-Einheit zu finden und zurückzubringen, die in der Stadt nach provisorisch zusammengebastelten Sprengladungen suchte. Sie finden das Team, nur um festzustellen, dass sie in einen Hinterhalt der PLR geraten sind. Während sie sich ihren Weg aus diesem Dilemma erkämpfen, wird die Stadt von einem gewaltigen Erdbeben erschüttert. Einige Stunden später erwacht Blackburn aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit, und er hört eine Radiosendung, in der über das Erdbeben geredet wird und dass es dadurch zu Schäden an den Operationskapazitäten im Iran-Irak-Gebiet gekommen ist. Blackburn und andere Überlebende kämmpfen sich ihren Weg aus dem Chaos zu ihrem Abholpunkt. Noch am selben Tag veranstalten die PLR einen Staatsstreich im Iran und die Vereinigten Staaten greifen sofort mit 55.000 Marines ein. Lt. Hawkins nimmt an der Luftunterstützung teil. Nach dem Luftangriff werden Blackburn und Misfit 1-3 nach Teheran beordert, um dort den Anführer der PLR, Faruk Al-Bashir, zu ergreifen. Während sie ein unterirdisches Bank-Gewölbe untersuchen erfahren sie von Al-Bashirs vermuteten Aufenthaltsort und weiters noch über die Übernahme der PLR von drei russischen Atomsprengköpfen, wobei zwei davon fehlen. Während Misfit 1-3 unterzugehen droht, erhalten sie Unterstützung von einer M1 Abrams-Einheit, angeführt von Sgt. Miller. Sie machen sich auf den Weg nach Teheran aus südöstlicher Richtung, geradewegs durch die Kavir-Wüste. Dort treffen sie auf PLR-Panzer und zerstören auch noch eine Raketenbasis. Einige Stunden später kommt Millers Panzer-Division in Teheran an und beginnt, Blackbruns Helikopter-Rettungsaktion zu erleichtern. Jedoch werden sie während des Wartens auf die Quick Reaction Force gefangen genommen. Zwei Tage später suchen Misfit 1-3 erneut nach Al-Bashir. Sie begegnen PLR-Soldaten, die durch die Straßen Teherans patrouillieren und kommen schließlich zu einem Wohnblock, wo sie Al-Bashir vermuten. Sie stürmen das Gebäude und Al-Bashir versucht, mit einem Geländewagen zu flüchten, kommt jedoch nach Blackburns Feuer auf das Fahrzeug beinahe um. Blackburn und Campo nehmen den schwer verwundeten Al-Bashir gefangen, der realisiert, dass Solomon ihn betrogen hat und gibt den Marines ihren Plan preis, die Nuklearsprengköpfe in Paris und New York City zu zünden. Danach erliegt er seinen schweren Verletzungen. Laut den Informationen auf Al-Bashirs Telefon weiß Misfit 1-3 über einen Waffenhändler namens Amir Kaffarov Bescheid. Sie finden heraus, dass er mit Solomon und Al-Bashir zusammengearbeitet hat. Eine Woche später machen sie sich in den Norden Irans auf, um Karrarov in seiner Villa am Kaspischen Meer gefangen zu nehmen. Auf dem Weg dorthin geraten sie allerdings in einen Hinterhalt. Wie sie feststellen, ist eine große Anzahl der russischen Luftwaffe dort gelandet. Sie haben keine Wahl und müssen sich durch die Heerscharen an Russen durchkämpfen. Nachdem sie viele getötet hatten, wurden sie von einem Boden-Jet verfolgt, durch den zwei von Blackburns Kameraden getötet wurden. Währenddessen macht sich ein GRU-Team unter der Führung von Dimitri Mayakovsky auf, um Kaffarovs Villa zu stürmen. Dieser will flüchten, aber Dima verhört ihn gnadenlos. Später kommt Blackburn bei der Villa an und findet Dima und einen bewusstlosen Kaffarov. Dima erzählt ihm über Solomons Plan und schlägt ihm weiters eine Kooperation der beiden Parteien vor, um einen Krieg zwischen ihnen zu verhindern. Währenddessen kommt Blackburns Leitender Offizier Cole an, was Blackburn dazu zwingt, ihn zutöten, bevor Cole Dima erschießen kann. Wegen ihrer Handlungen werden Blackburn und Montes in New York City von CIA-Agenten verhört, denen sie alles über ihre Missionen erzählen. Während Blackburns Gefangenschaft will Dimas Einheit den Angriff in Paris stoppen. Sie begegnen PLR-Operateuren in einem Bürogebäude und an der EURONEXT-Börse. Die französische Polizei und GIGN-Einheiten kommen an der Börse an und treffen dort auf die PLR-Leute und Dimas Trupp. Dimas Teammitglied, Vladimir, wird während der Verfolgung getötet, was Dima ber nicht von seinem Ziel abhält. Nach Sicherstellung des Sackes, den die PLRs trugen, öffnet Kiril diesen und stellt fest, dass alles ein Ablenkungsmanöver war. Der Sprengkopf detoniert im EURONEXT-Gebäude und tötet 80.000 Menschen. Nach dem Angriff leiden Dima und Kril unter den Folgen der radioaktiven Bestrahlung. Die CIA-Agenten währenddessen glauben aber nicht die Geschichte, die ihnen Blackburn erzählt, weil Solomon ein CIA-Informant ist und ihm keine Verwicklung in die terrorristischen Angriffe nachweisbar ist. Sie glauben stattdessen, dass es ein Angriff der Russen ist und dass Dima Blackburn getäuscht hat. Blackburn und Montes brechen aus ihrem Gefängnis aus, um den Angriff auf New York City zu verhindern. Erneut ist Blackburn der Mann in Handschellen und befindet sich im Hinterhalt Solomons. Dort hat Blackburn die Oberhand, weil er einen PLR-Operateur mit dem Zünder in seiner Gewalt hat, wodurch er die Sprengladungen hochjagen kann und der Zug so stoppt. Blackburn verfolgt Solomon durch die Tunnel und begegnet überall den PLR-Leuten, bevor er wieder auf Straßenniveau hochklettert. Montes, der sich ein Polizeit-Auto zu Eigen gemacht hat, nimmt Blackburn auf und es kommt zu einer Verfolgungsjagd im Auto, in deren Verlauf beide Fahrzeuge am Times Square zerstört werden. Montes wird von Solomon erschossen, aber Blackburn kann Solomon in einen Faustkampf verwickeln, während letzterer nachladen will. Blackburn schlägt Solomon zu Boden und schlägt mit einem Ziegelstein auf ihn ein, bevor er den letzten Sprengsatz an sich nehmen kann. Im Epilog wird Dima gezeigt, der über die Geschehnisse schreibt, während er an den Folgen der Radioaktivität leidet. Plötzlich klopft es an seiner Tür, wodurch Dima sofort seine Handfeuerwaffe schussbereit macht. Spielmodi Singleplayer Im Singleplayer durchspielt der Spieler die Story und muss mit seinen Truppen gegen die anderen beiden Fraktionen bestehen. Zugleich lernt er/sie die Waffen mit ihren individuellen Features und andere Spezial-Ausrüstung kennen. Co-op-Kampagne Die Co-op-Kampagne ist eine offline und seperate Singleplayer-Kampagne für zwei Spieler. In dieser durchspielt man sechst Missionen ohne Split-Screen. Im Wesentlichen kommt man auch hier in den Genuss der meisten Features des Spiels. Multiplayer Wie bei vielen Shootern liegt auch hier das Hauptaugenmerk auf dem Multiplayer-Modus, wo einige Spieler gegeneinander antreten können. Das Maximum an Spielern liegt hierbei bei 24 (Konsolen) und 64 bei der PC-Version. Die Größe der MP-Maps wurde laut den Herstellern aber reduziert, und zwar wegen der Hardware-Grenzen. Innerhalb des Multiplayer-Modus sind noch weitere Sub-Modi inkludiert, die z.T. aus dem Battlefield- und aus dem Call of Duty-Franchise bekannt sind: * Erobern ** Der klassische Spielmodus, in allen Battlefield-Teilen präsent ** Die Spieler starten an gegenüberliegenden Ecken des Spielfeldes und müssen Flaggen sammeln, bei welchen sie spawnen, Fahrzeuge beschwören, u.v.m. können. Ziel ist es, die Respawn-Ticket-Anzahl des Gegners auf null zu setzen * Rush ** Hier wird das Team in zwei Gruppen aufgespalten: Angreifer und Unterstützer ** Angreifer haben eine begrenzte Anzahl an Respawns, während Unterstützer unbegrenzt viele Spawn-Tickets haben. Ziel ist es, eine Kommandostation des Gegners in die Luft zu jagen * Squad Rush ** Ein Sub-Modus zum Rush-Modus ** Selbes Gameplay, jedoch findet alles auf kleineren Maps statt und jedes Team hat nur eine Kommandostation. Ferner liegt das Spielermaximum bei acht Spielern * Team Deathmatch ** Ein auch aus CoD bekannter Modus, in dem zwei Teams gegeneinander antreten. Es gibt hier keine Fahrzeuge und ein Punkte- bzw Kill-System. Das Team mit der höchsten Punktzahl am Ende des Matches gewinnt * Squad Deathmatch ** Ähnlich Team Deathmatch nur mit vier Teams * Co-op ** Dies ist eine Art verkleinerter Multiplayer, bei dem weniger Spieler auf den selben Maps auf unzählige Bots treffen Andere zusätzliche Modi sind nur in den jeweiligen Erweiterungen vorhanden. Trophäen und Erfolge Beta Am 29. September 2011 startete für alle Konsolen eine Open Beta. Alljene, die die Special Editions von Medal of Honor besitzen oder die Battelfield 3 vorbestellt hatten erlangten 48 Stunden vor dem Start Zugang auf die Beta, was also einer Closed Beta gleichkommt. DLC Für Battlefield 3 sind viele verschiedene DLCs, also herunterladbare Inhalte, verfügbar, welche für einen relativ geringen Preis erworben werden können und unterschiedlichste Features mit sich bringen: Freischaltung von exklusiven Waffen, Gadgets, Fahrzeugen, o.Ä. Einige von ihnen bringen auch eigene Spielmodi mit sich, die sich aber nur unwesentlich von den bereits enthaltenen unterscheiden. Diese DLCs sind: * exklusive Vorbestellungen bei ausgew. Händlern ** Dieses DLC enthält u.a. exklusive Skins * Fahrzeug- und Waffen-Shortcut Packs ** insgesamt 10 ** schalten alle Fahrzeuge, Gadgets und Waffen frei ** Release: 30.03.2012 * Physical Warfare Pack ** ein Waffen Pack für Vorbesteller bei ausgew. Händlern, später für alle verfügbar ** Release: *** PlayStation Store: 15.12.2011 *** für Xbox 360 und PC: 15.12.2011 * Back to Karkand ** Multiplayer-Erweiterung, kostenlos für Vorbesteller ** vier erneuerte Maps, drei Fahrzeuge und zehn Waffen aus Battlefield 2, eigene Trophäen ** Release: 06.12.2011 * Close Quarters ** Multiplayer-Erweiterung ** vier kleinere Maps, zehn neue Waffen, ein Gadget ** Release: *** Premium-Mitglieder: 04.06.2012 *** generell: 19.06.2012 * Armored Kill ** vier neue große Maps, fünf neue Fahrzeuge, ein neuer Spielmodus ** Release: 04.09.2012 * Aftermath ** vier neue Maps, modifizierte Fahrzeuge, ein neuer Spielmodus ** Release: 27.11.2012 * Endgame ** vier neue Maps, drei neue Fahrzeuge ** Release: *** PS3-Premium-Mitglieder: 05.03.2013 *** generell: 19.03.2013 * Battlefield Premium Editionen } |title = Editionen |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Limited Edition |group2 = Premium Edition |list1 = right|180px Inhalt: * Spiel Battlefield 3 * Physical Warfare Pack * Back to Karkand * vorzeitiger Spieldownload ** das Spiel konnte vorzeitig downgeloaded werden und somit gleich mit dem Release gespielt werden * 48 Stunden früherer Zugang zur Beta * Früh-Zugang zur Mass Effect 3-Demo (nur bei neueren Versionen) |list2 = right|180px Inhalt: * Spiel Battlefield 3 * Battlefield Premium-Service * Multiplayer Head Start-Kit ** inkludiert 15 Waffen, Gadgets und Fahrzeug-Upgrades * Release: September 2012 * Preis: $ 69,99 / € 69,99 }} Bilder Datei:Battlefield3-CoverPCEU.png| EU-PC-Cover Datei:Battlefield3-CoverPCEULimitedEdition.png| EU-PC-Cover der Limited Edition Datei:Battlefield3-CoverX360US.png| US-Xbox 360-Cover Datei:Battlefield3-CoverX360USLimitedEdition.png| US-Xbox 360-Cover der Limited Edition Datei:Battlefield3-CoverPS3USPremiumEdition.png| US-PS3-Cover der Premium Edition Datei:Battlefield3-CoverX360USPremiumEdition.png| US-Xbox 360-Cover der Premium Edition Datei:Battlefield3-Screenshot01.png| Gameplay-Screenshot Datei:Battlefield3-Screenshot02.png| Gameplay-Screenshot Nr 2 Videos Battlefield 3 Launch Trailer (HD)|Launch-Trailer Battlefield 3 Gameplay (PC HD)|ameplay-Video Externe Links * Offizielle Website (DE) * Offizielle Twitter-Präsenz * Offizielle FaceBook-Präsenz * Offizieller YouTube-Channel * Offizieller Instagram-Account Quellen Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Battlefield Kategorie:Gecancelled Kategorie:First-Person-Shooter Kategorie:Electronic Arts Kategorie:2011 Kategorie:Digital Illusions CE Kategorie:Frostbite 2